Shame on Past
by Jinxie Jaymes
Summary: Nya can't stand being ignored and used by the ninja. She is rocked by big news but the stress takes over and she runs away. She wants to forget her past and disown it. But the falcon comes with troubling news, will Nya have the courage to come back and rescue her loved ones. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Gone without a word

**A/N Hello guys its me Jinxie with a brand new story. I'm super excited about it and it's going to be good. If you like this story then send in the love, cause I love it. Also tell me about the song I wrote, is it good, bad or ok, constructive criticism welcome.**

**p.s check me out on google plus I'm Jinxie Jaymes.**

* * *

Shame on Past

Nya snuggled to her sleeping fiancés chest. It brought warmth far beyond the cotton sheets she was underneath.

It was 3 a.m. according to the digital clock on her beside dresser.

Jay may have been snoring but everything seemed so peaceful. She loved tranquility, ever since the Nindroid war started.

Garmadon's Monastery seemed a world away from the dramas her brother and his teammates faced.

Nya gave up sleeping, she pulled on a bathrobe, blew a kiss to the snoring Jay.

She swiftly and quietly walked through the hallways and out of the building. She walked down to the gates and stared into the depths of the Forest of Tranquility.

"It seems to me I am not the only one awake at this ungodly hour of the morning." Zane said softly.

This startled Nya. "Zane you shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"My apologies, but why are you awake now?" Zane asked, unaware of the Sister of Fire's deep thoughts.

"Can't sleep, I have a lot on my mind." Nya blankly responded.

"Why would you, you are far away from the stresses of life."

"It seems to me that life is one big stress."

"But why?"

Nya sighed. "You can't tell anyone this, but I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations." Zane said, but paused when Nya sighed.

"I want to get away, will you come with me?"

"Nya, you shouldn't run away, maybe you should discuss things with Jay."

Nya shook her head. "I need to get away now."

"I'm afraid I can't help you."

"Fine." Nya snapped. "You are a great shoulder to lean on."

She stormed off back to the monastery.

The angry Nya went back to her bedroom and stuffed on black clothes. She pulled a black cloak on and headed to the kitchen.

She took a medication and left.

She ran into the forest to never be seen again.

* * *

Jay woke up to find his fiancé missing from the bed. He scratch his auburn hair as his blue eyes darted around the room.

He pulled some track pants and a shirt on.

Jay's hunger grew so he headed to the kitchen

He was greeted by the smell of burning pancakes.

"Have you seen Nya?" Jay asked the only other occupant of the room, Cole.

"Nope." Cole replied, returning his focus to the burnt pancakes.

"Oh, I thought she was up."

"Why are you even bothering me?" Cole asked flatly. "Go find Nya."

"Nah." Jay said, taking a seat at the breakfast bar. "She has probably gone for a walk. She was a little stressed out yesterday.

"Meh." Cole grunted.

"Why does Cole have to cook?" Kai moaned, entering the room, not giving a care that he just insulted Cole.

"Shut up airhead." Cole snarled.

Kai chose to be quiet and sat next to Jay on the breakfast bar.

"Have you seen Nya?" Jay asked Kai, he so desperately wanted to see his beautiful angel.

"Nope." Kai said, his reaction exactly like Cole's.

Jay sighed, he just wanted to kiss Nya's soft and rosy cheeks and see her angelic face again.

* * *

Nya dared to look back. She had been running for hours on end.

She looked up at the sky, it was dawn. Soon she would have to find a cave to hide from broad daylight.

But first she needed to find food. Being the Forest of Tranquility, it was lush and eatable berries were plentiful.

Nya found a blackberry tree and picked the fruit off it. The berry was juicy and it provided nourishment that she needed after running all those hours.

She shortly found a cave that had an opening covered by a small willow tree.

The cave was deep and musty. It smelt of dragon urine.

Nya found some dried out moss and fell asleep.

* * *

Jay slammed his hand on the table in disappointment, the whole house had woken up and Nya still wasn't anywhere to be found. He had asked everyone but the same response was spoken through everyone.

The only way he could figure out her absence was that he had upset her and she was trying her best to avoid her.

"She is probably in a back room somewhere and is meditating and fell asleep, if she was angry with you I'd be the first to know." Kai said, tapping the depressed Jay on his shoulder.

"I don't know, she seemed preoccupied yesterday."

"I didn't notice anything, and I know her the best."

"Your analysis is incorrect, I cannot detect Nya's presence within a ten kilometre radius of our current location." Pixal interrupted.

Kai's face turned bright red in anger and worry. "Repeat that again!" He grabbed Pixal.

* * *

Nya woke up from a brief but well fulfilling sleep. The musty smell of her hideout kept her awake. She decided to explore her humble but temporary home.

The cave had once belonged to a dragon, there was treasures and loots. The most eye-catching was an aged guitar. She tuned it and began to strum it.

_"I've ran so far away,_

_To get away from the torture the past brought me._

_I will never go back, the past is a shame._

_My old life I was used._

_I was never respected._

_The people I loved never recognised me,_

_Such a shame on the past._

_The fears that once controlled me won't get to me anymore._

_It's time to test the limits and break through,_

_New from old,_

_I'm never ever going back..._

_It's such a shame the past._

_You depressed me._

_But I'm free,_

_And I'm changing._

_I've broken free!_

_Such a shame the past,_

_You thought you brought me happiness,_

_But I was never happy!_

_Such a shame the past,_

_Your wrath held on to me,_

_But it will never touch me again._

_Such a shame the past,_

_You brought me unforgettable memories._

_But I'll forget them now._

_I'm never going back! (x5)_

_I'm never going back again!"_


	2. Precious

**A/N Yes it's been a long time for any updates. Here is some reasons**

**a) assignments and school, it's nearing the end of term and I get tons of assignments to do.**

**b) I've lost my creative flare for a bit**

**c) I've been sick and I haven't slept **

**d) friendship fights.**

**There is one swear word in this chapter so bear with it. **

**Also, is it weird to watch my worst nightmare come alive at midnight (Kai flirting with a girl at the gas station.) please tell me there are other fangirls who are like me XD**

**P.S Thanks for the reviews and keep up the good work, i love hearing what you have to say.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Nya had spent her day searching the dragons cave. She had found some useful items collected by the previous occupant. A elaborately decorated sword and it's scabbard. She placed it underneath her cloak, so any possible enemies couldn't see her as an armed threat. A striking bow and a set of armour piercing arrows in a quiver was other defence mechanism.

Nya was not interested in the gold and precious jewels stored in the cave, but rather the stuff that would help her for her 'new life'.

She found a basket, perfect for collecting food and carrying any useless possessions.

Her aim was to get to Aurora City, the second largest city in Ninjago and home of the office where she could change her identity. Aurora was a place where the wealthy play, so maybe grabbing all the gold she could get was a good idea for cashing in to buy an apartment and start a new life.

She wanted to change her name to Jessica Allen and had plans to grow oh her bob cut so it was impossible for her brother or her fiancé to even recognise her.

Although Nya could shed a tear that she would never see her brother again, she knew that in her new life as Jessica, Kai would be proud of her.

* * *

Jay moaned. It was already 2:00 in the afternoon and Nya was nowhere to be found.

Kai firmly believed that she had gone out somewhere and would be back soon.

"Stop your sulking, Nya will be back." Cole grumbled.

"But remember what Pixal said." Jay retorted.

"Relax, she is probably visiting a friend."

Jay snorted. "Just because Nya chose me, doesn't mean you can be horrible to me."

"Was I being horrible to you? Poor little Jay is a little over-sensitive." Cole mocked in a very bad Jay imitation.

"You were being more than horrible, your insulting Nya."

"How was I insulting Nya?"

"You were."

"Get some logic Jay." Cole growled.

"I have more logic than you."

Cole snorted. "I'd like to think that."

"Dirt-brain."

"Zap-trap!"

"Stop it you two!" A very Nya-like voice yelled.

The bickering ninja turned around at the sound of the voice. It was only Pixal.

"How do you sound like Nya?" Cole asked the 'female' robot.

"I can make myself sound like anyone at my own will, if I've ever been in their presence." Pixal smiled.

"So could you do my voice?" Jay asked cheekily.

"Yes." Pixal replied in Jay's voice.

"Very handy." Cole said, rubbing his chin like a scientist. Jay sniggered. "Loser."

Zane walked into the room with a very serious face on. "Pixal I need to talk to you."

"Sure thing." Pixal said. Since having part of Zane's heart, she could feel emotions like him.

"You two need to go away." Zane said lowly. Jay and Cole shrugged and left the room.

Zane turned to Pixal, still bearing his serious face. "What is the matter Zane?" She asked.

"It's gotta do with Nya's unknown location." Zane sighed. "I know why she is gone."

"How." Pixal asked, looking a Zane's face, it was being inconspicuous to any emotions.

"It's a certain situation."

"What kind of one?"

"Nya is pregnant and she can't bear it. So she ran away without telling anyone."

Pixal looked shocked, she wanted to find Nya and give her support.

"So Jay doesn't know."

"No, I think Nya should tell him."

"What about Kai?"

"Nya can tell him too. Listen I need you to do something." Pixal nodded. "And what would that be?"

"You have to track down and find Nya. You have to bring her back."

"Ok, I'll leave right away."

"Do not tell anyone what you are doing and I'll send the falcon around for regular status updates on the search."

"What will you tell the other ninja?" Pixal asked, remaining on topic with a serious face.

"I will tell them you are at New Ninjago City tracking Nindroids."

Pixal left without a word.

* * *

Nya picked more blackberries and ate them. Nightfall was coming and she would be on the move soon.

She made sure that she had enough gold to get her started with a nice apartment and nice clothes in Aurora City. To her it was the city of the future and the city of dreams. She wished Jay and her brothers friends well and hoped they would soon get over her disappearance. She would always miss Kai, she was so close to him, a strong sibling bond like that can not be broken.

Nya unsheathed her sword and looks at it. Lime green jewels decorated it and serpentine patterns are etched into it. On the blade there was an inscription;

_General Varius_

Nya looked closely at it. Who the heck was Varius?

Nya heard some growling and a snap of a twig. She positioned her sword in a defensive way. It was only a dragon searching for food amongst the dirt. It was six-limbed and red, with flecks of gold scales going through its cleavage.

Maybe she could hitch a ride on this dragon, just imagine it, riding bareback into the sunset.

She walked towards the beast. It looked at her and lowered its head. Soft rumbling sounds came from it.

Nya placed a hand on its muzzle, it purred contently and allowed it to be rubbed.

The dragon scratched some ancient characters into the ground. Nya deciphered them, having learning the skills from Misako. Misako was like a mother to her, she cared for her and talked to her when she felt down, or things weren't good with Jay.

The characters read, with careful translation;

_I feel your emotions, your sense to get away from life. Allow me to help, I've been wondering these forests for centuries._

_My injured leg held me back, but now it's healed, I can take you, wherever you desire._

Nya looked at the dragon closely. It's offer was everything she needed, she would get Aurora faster and her life would get started.

Her plans were to change her name to Jessica Allen, get a boyfriend and eventually marry him and change her life. Nya couldn't hold back, this was her life and she wanted to be appreciated again.

"Take me to Aurora." She whispered softly. The dragon allowed her to mount and she took off.

* * *

"Where's Nya?" Jay moaned for the umpteenth time that day.

"Shut up." Lloyd snapped. He had only been awake since 3:00 but he had felt the full wrath of Jay's moaning.

"Do you know what it's like to have your girlfriend missing?" Jay asked. Lloyd sighed, he had coped this since he woke up 3 hours ago.

"Yeah I do." Lloyd sighed again. Jay raised his eyebrows.

"How? What? Why?" Jay asked, jumbling his responses. Lloyd face-palmed. "When I was travelling around Ninjago. She was taken and killed by the Nindroids."

"Holy Shit!" Jay yelled. He dashed out of the room. Lloyd followed him, sighing melodramatically. Jay could be so random.

He could he him rapid firing sentences at Kai. He looked at Cole, who was profoundly astounded on the randomness of the situation. Cole walked up to him and whispered in gritted teeth. "Jay is starting to get on my nerves."

Kai was almost in tears. "Do whatever it takes to find my sister, she could be in trouble."

"About that." Zane interrupted. "We've got company!"

The ninja did Spinjitzu and pulled on their gi's and fetched their weapons.

Kai gripped his katana and ran to face the robotic menaces.

Three Nindroids ran towards him, bearing simple and sturdy swords. He slashed his weapon into the first, shutting it down and causing it to erupt in flames. The other two advanced on him.

The first severed a deep wound in his left arm. Thick blood oozed from it. Kai who only had his right arm lunged forward. That tactic failed and he received an agonising punch on the stomach.

He felt very sick, he couldn't give up now. He groaned, three more Nindroids had appeared, ready to back their comrades.

They shot lasers towards the wounded red ninja. He tried deflecting them but his katana was shot out of his hand. Kai did a brief Spinjitzu and knocked back three advancing Nindroids but the other two continued to shoot. They cornered him against the wall and shot at him. The laser seared Kai and his precious lifeblood was draining from him. Kai passed out.

* * *

The dragon ride had taken three hours but Nya wasn't complaining, it was better than three weeks. Nya had just left the office that officiates name changes. She had also payed a visit to the gold buyers, receiving a huge amount of money, enough to buy an expensive wardrobe full of designer brands and her own apartment. According to the gold buyers that gold was expensive and was the long-lost treasures of a great king, guarded by a long-dead dragon.

This is going to sound ridiculous, but she had been there for three hours and she had found the perfect apartment. It had everything she dreamed of and was discounted to a quarter of the price. Maybe good luck was on her side today. First the gold, then the dragon and now her riches and perfect apartment.

She needed to make a schedule for tomorrow, today was such a long day, she couldn't believe herself that only this morning she was in bed with her fiancée and now she is Jessica Allen living in Aurora City.

Life suddenly felt free, she felt independent of her over-protective brother. She didn't feel a need to do her responsibility of protecting Ninjago she was dragged in to. Jessica Allen was a happy person.

* * *

**R&R dudes**


	3. Varius or Various

**A/N Short and bad chappy cause I'm going away for a week with no wifi, no iPad, no NINJAGO (passes out) and no phone reception. Why do I have to be punished. When I get back I'll have time to finish both Ninjago Highs, Charades and the final chappy of The Dragon Dawn II**

* * *

Quote of the Week

"_Jay I take back everything I said, you are a fine ninja. Not finer than me but fine."-Cole_

* * *

Chapter 3:

The Nindroid General paced across the room. Six of his seven prisoners watched as each pace became faster and he became more and more agitated. He turned to two of his drones.

"Where is that coward, I want more electrocobrai." He grunted. The drones shrugged. "No one answers me!"

"You must wait. We have almost depleted our store. Now we have all the ninja, we don't need to worry about power." A white cloaked figure from behind the Nindroid General Cryptor

"What about the two members missing from the group? We need power to use the MechDragon to get them." The Nindroid General grumbled.

"I've tracked down two human, she is Aurora City. She is their most dangerous asset, you must find her."

The ninja waited until the mysterious stranger, General Cryptor and the drones left the room to tend to Kai's wounds. The red ninja was unconscious and spats of dried blood covered his red gi, but it didn't look noticeable, being the same colours. He one deep burgundy ring around his left eye. Jay was horrified at his wounds and just wanted to look away.

_How was he still alive?_

"Be easy on him, he might have a couple of broken ribs." Misako said, as Zane and Lloyd hurled Kai on the the only bed in the prison cell.

"Well the Nindroids were easy to fight, I don't get it how he would get owned by them." Lloyd puffed.

"Until the MechDragon came, by then Kai was out cold." Cole interrupted Zane, who had his mouth prepared to say a reply to Lloyd. Zane shot him a dirty look.

"Yeah but how did the Nindroids get power, we shut down the only power source for them." Lloyd looked anxiously around the room, half expecting to see a Nindroid pop out of thin air.

"If you were paying attention Lloyd, you wouldn't be asking that question." Jay snapped. His attitude since their capture was fiery like Kai's, sort of like a replacement for the unresponsive fire ninja.

"Still, what powered them?" Lloyd asked, just wanting to annoy Jay, despite not knowing the answer.

"Electrocobrai. Though there are extremely rare, they are extremely useful." Zane repeated, like it was off the back of his hand. Who knows where his main database was?

Lloyd grinned childishly. "That was Pythor's favourite thing to do, play with those. I didn't know they actually could power things."

"Same here, until quite recently." A distorted creepy voice said.

The group turned to the bars of the prison cell. A figure in white robes with a head covered by a hood stood there. Under the hood, glowing red reptilian eyes started at the inmates.

"Who are you?" Cole asked, addressing the mysterious figure.

The figure laughed, it's metallic creepy voice laugh, a bit more distorted than the ninjas arch-nemesis, the Overlord. "You haven't changed a bit since we last met."

The four ninja scratched their heads. The figure pulled off its mask.

A long white serpents head emerged from it. It had red eyes and beautifully detailed purple markings. It's most distinct feature was a light blue gem on its head. It was...

"...Pythor?"

"Well hello old chum!"

* * *

Nya had settled into her new home well, it was comfortable and felt just right. And Nya was enjoying that right now, sitting on her comfortable and squishy couch.

She had kept the bow and sword that she 'possessed as her belongings' from the dragon cave. She was still baffled on who General Varius was and why he or she had their weapons stolen and how it landed in the hands of a King's dragon.

Time to investigate this General Varius a bit more so she could learn a bit of (useless) information on them. She pulled out her flashy new laptop and typed in 'Who was General Varius?' into the popular search engine 'Ninoogle'. She found an article:

General Varius of the Vipoids

_Varius is the current (known) general of an ancient race of snake people called Vipoids. The Vipoids were there first Serpentine with toxic venom that paralyses when splashed with it or bitten. They were created and appointed by the First Spinjitzu Master to protect Ninjago from the Overlords Stone army._

_It succeeded but their last known record of him and his tribe were them retreating in the Glacier Barrens. Sources suggest the Vipoids unknown records for 12,000 years may confirm they fell down a crevasse and have been frozen all this time. In 2015 a search party will go down a crevasse they possibly fell down and search it, possibly solving this age old mystery._

_Varius was the son Vornon the Great, the first General ever. Vornon forged him some of the most powerful weapons ever, a Sword and a Bow with Vipoid Venom arrows. Those weapons are lost, they were lost since before the Vipoids disappearance._

_After Vornon died, Varius adhered his Serpent Staff that holds the anti-venom to the Vipoids Venom. Upon wielding the staff he became the General. He continued his duties right until his disappearance 12,000 years ago._

Nya read the article over and again. Nya felt a strange want to meet Varius. Maybe he was the key to stopping the Overlord if he had Lloyd.

A falcon chirped outside her window, what a coincidence. It beamed a hologramatic image of the ice ninja, Zane.

"_Nya, if you get this message we are all in trouble._

_The Overlord has captured Lloyd and is draining his Golden Powers. I fear an ancient curse is upon us, The Curse of the Golden Master._

_He has also severely injured Kai. We need you Nya, we need you to save us all, Ninjago depends on you."_

The falcon flew off. Nya felt the need of Varius' strange connection to her recent events in life. Perhaps he was the key to solve this problem...

* * *

Nya looked up at the crevasse she had fell down. She could barely see the top. How she managed to survive was beyond her. But the punishment for falling was a few broken ribs. She faced a snowy cave. Behind her was a massive wall of ice.

You see this was no ordinary wall of ice as Nya discovered. Falling lime-green and brown snakemen were frozen in place, formed the decorative part of it. The horrified snakemen were frozen in action, as if the moment they fell down the massive crevass they tried to defy gravity.

These snakemen were much different from the modern day snakes. These looked like real snakes and were probably ace at stealth.

Nya, or now known as Jessica felt honoured to see Ninjago's ancient history right before her eyes. Seeing a great find like that, was usually reserved for historians, like Misako. Nya lightly chuckled as she imagined Misako's face at such a discovery.

How was Nya going to get out? "The only way out is if awaken the tribe, but how would they know to get outside of this hellhole?" Nya asked herself.

_The sword_

Nya unsheathed her sword. The lime green gems glowed. Bursts of golden power left it. She held the sword near Varius.

The lime green snake opened his eyes, they were a glowing pale pink. He made eye contact with Nya and he thrashed around in the ice.

He broke free, so did the rest of the tribe, Nya stood back while they gained their footing. A high-ranked snake handed Varius his golden serpent staff, it was like the regular serpentines but with a lime green anti-venom.

Five minutes it took for Varius to notice a quivering Nya standing back. He slithered over to her and hissed. "And who are you?" He asked, his voice was stern, uptight and firm and very unsnake-like.

"N-Nya." Nya stuttered, it was now bitterly cold. It could easily be assumed with fright.

Varius and the tribe bowed. "Thank you humble Nya. My tribe and myself are entirely grateful for your deed."

"I have come to tell you news." Nya said, in a worried voice. "And what would that be?" Varius asked, leaning his long snake neck towards Nya.

"The Curse of the Golden Master is upon us!" Nya hushed. Varius turned to his right-hand man, the snake who handed him his staff. The snake hissed some weird sounds.

"Stealthor has advised me." Varius said, pointing to that snake that hissed. "You are the prophesied one, you may keep my sword."

"Thank you Sir." Nya politely said, she was still contemplating on whether to call him Varius.

"We would like you to open a way for us to escape." The persistent Serpentine General asked.

Nya looked cluelessly at Varius. "Wave the sword at the ice and say stairs in you mind."

Nya looked at her sword and waved it.

_Stairs_

A stair-like structure formed out of the solid wall of ice. It was tall and narrow but lead straight to the top. Varius began to slither up it, he turned his head to Nya, who was complimenting herself on such an effort. "Come on miss, we need to go back to Ouroboros."

"Oh right, sorry." Nya scoffed, dashing up the stairs. The rest of the tribe followed.

Varius chuckled to himself. "_She's definitely what I'm looking for."_

* * *

**_What is you favourite variant of Pythor? Purple or White?_**


	4. Flash 'n' Shine

**A/N RANDOMNESS THIS CHAPPY :P I'm back! Got 3 more assessments in three weeks and I'll be back to my normal schedule :D I can't wait to write more Playing With Fire, both Ninjago High's, Shame on Past, Future Dawn, Charades and a new story featuring Skylar the Orange ninja from 2015. Yay my writing flame has returned. Yay!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Nya retched.

Two Vipoids ran to her aid and provided a bucket. There she emptied the contents of her stomach. She had only eaten ten minutes ago.

How she was still pregnant beyond that fall was a mystery, that child of hers was a fighter.

A rather concerned Varius slithered over to the very sick Nya in concern for her well being, unbeknownst to him she was pregnant.

"Are you ok Miss Nya?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just morning sickness." Nya mumbled.

Varius hissed as he observed a very pale Nya.

"You don't mean...are you...ahem?"

"Pregnant? Why yes I am." Nya said proudly, however it was opposite emotion.

"Why are you pregnant and doing stuff to harm the baby?" Varius asked.

The question hung in her head. "Is there something you haven't told me?"

Nya didn't know how to word it, if she worded it wrong, Varius would not allow her to continue forth with the tribe. She might end up somewhere she disliked.

"I ran away, not because I was pregnant, but because I thought I was used by the father and my brother and their friends." Nya sighed.

Varius displayed no emotions, but that was common with being such a strong snake, he could never display his weaknesses.

" I feel for you, but you mustn't push yourself. Care for this baby, that's what the father would of wanted."

Varius' words had meaning and were wise, they also made you have a good look at yourself.

Nya knew that once she had this baby, she would give it to Jay and never see him or it again. A tough decision but it had to be made, Nya wanted to change. She wished that it hadn't had to end that way.

"What about the prophecy? What say the Overlord hurts you and I can't help you?"

Varius sighed. "You are a great thinker, but the Golden Master won't rise for another year."

"How?" Nya asked, demanding an answer.

"Stealthor, being the only snake that is mute, has the most knowledge. According to him the Golden Ninja escapes from his clutches for a short while. But that's what he will only reveal. No details."

Nya was perplexed, how would Lloyd and the others manage. Wasn't Kai severely injured?

"How does Lloyd escape?"

"You must figure that. My advice if you are concerned on them seeing you, go disguised."

* * *

_Pythor?_

Jay couldn't believe that slimy snake had survived his ordeal in the Devourer. He was behind that Nindroid attack that almost killed Kai.

Kai still wasn't awake, he had suffered severe head injuries. If he didn't wake up soon, he might fall into a coma.

As of recently, Jay found himself pacing the room, his mind only could think of Nya and her safety.

_Would I ever see her again?_

That thought scared the blue ninja, perhaps she had run away for good.

_Why would she even run away?_

Jay didn't think that he had done anything wrong to Nya. Perhaps something was wrong and she needed to help a friend.

However Jay did not know the true reason of Nya's disappearance, all he could do was ponder.

His zoning out was disturbed by some moaning and groaning, Kai was awake from being out cold.

"Aww man I feel really sick." Kai moaned, rubbing his temples. " Hang on a minute, where the heck am I?"

Misako walked up to the moaning ninja. "Relax Kai, we lost the battle and Pythor and the Overlord hold us captive."

Kai had a really confused look on his face, puzzling all the captives in the cell.

"Who's Kai and who are all of you?" The puzzled ninja asked. The others exchanged glances at each other.

Something hit the lightning ninja like a whip.

"Stop playing one of those stupid jokes Kai! It's annoying and unneeded." The auburn-haired snapped. However the brown-haired Kai raised an eyebrow in confusion.

A caring Misako had a concerned look on her face. "Take things easy on him, he received quite a nasty blow." She said.

"Huh." The memory-less Kai said blankly.

"Stop monologuing Jay, Kai is in a bit of strife." Cole lashed out.

That did not work, it only made Jay's fury grow.

"Don't you see I've lost my fiancée and she is possibly in grave danger. Do you think I'm going to sit here and fuss over him when my fiancée is my ultimate concern?" Jay paused, everyone was now looking at him. "No I didn't think so."

Silence fell over the fracturing group, everyone looked at each other except Kai, who sat in a corner, unable to remember these 'strangers'.

"We all feel for you Jay. But we must bond together, we must remain strong, tough times are ahead. Your anger will break the bonds." Zane stepped in, breaking the dead silence.

Tears welled up in Jay's electric blue orbs. "I was ready to marry her. She was ready too."

"Yes, I remember talking about what she had planned for the big day." Misako said, attempting to bring positivity to group.

"And how she would get protected by Kai." Garmadon added, he had remained silent for the whole 24 hours of captivity.

"And don't forget her strength, she was Samurai X." Lloyd added.

The group had regained confidence, but all attention returned to Kai.

"What about Kai. Without him the team doesn't function, how are we going to help him?" Cole asked.

"Perhaps I could be of use." A unknown voice said. The groups initial reaction was to look at the the the locked gate of the cell, but there was no drones there.

The group turned to the only window that provided moonlight into the cell. A what appeared to be and armoured figure. The only give away was a silvery shine off him or her.

Jay with his lightning fast reactions wanted to know who this knight in shining armour was. "Who are you?" He asked with his typical, curious and cliche voice.

"I'm afraid that remains with me." The voice was posh, but covered by deep armour. "But I can release you."

"Huh?" The clueless Kai struck again.

The armoured rescuer turned his head on one side.

"We don't know if he has amnesia but he is reacting like that." Cole said the the person. They snorted in approval.

The person unsheathed a long sword and cut the bars. They seemed to melt upon the swords touch.

One by one the inmates clambered out. The person addressed them outside, what appeared to be a compound.

"Nindroids will hunt the chosen one, protect and train yourselves." The stranger said. He had a snake-shaped head for his armour and it was glittered with lime-green gems.

If Jay's eyes did not mistake him, the mysterious rescuer had a feminine shape in the armour. It was probably an illusion, night time and stress could do those things.

"What about Lloyd, what about the golden power?" Garmadon asked, his son was priority in his life.

"Prevent Lloyd from using the power near technology. It the technology absorbs it, the Overlord will know where you are and drones from left, right and centre will track you."

The group except the clueless Kai all nodded.

"Thank you for rescuing us out of the kindness of your heart." Zane bowed.

"It is not out of the kindness of my heart White Ninja." The stranger said. "It is my duty. I wish you all well and hope the red one gets better."

The stranger fled from the scene.

The group did not ponder, it was time to get home.

* * *

*_9 months later_*

* * *

Jay was not happy. It had been 9 months since Nya's disappearance and nothing had changed. Kai had been formerly diagnosed with amnesia and was still memory less. Jay had his tense times and at some points almost killed Cole.

Jay walked outside to calm down. If he didn't calm down, his blood pressure would go through the roof.

_Whoosh_

A green flash zoomed past him. Jay sprinted towards it and (surprisingly) caught it. It was scaly to the touch. He shook his head and his vision cleared, he was holding a lime green serpentine with brown markings and pale markings, Jay had never seen such a tribe before, the snake had legs and a long curving neck.

"Uh oh." The frightened snake said. "I was given stringent orders to not be seen."

Jay was confused and he turned his head on one said. "Huh." He blankly said like Kai recently.

"I had a special delivery for you, check your door front and let me go." The snake said. "Then there will be no dramas, we go our separate ways."

"What's in it for me?" Jay said forcibly. The snake chuckled merrily. "Something special that will be with you forever."

Jay let go of the promising snake. "Don't let me down." Jay sighed.

He walked up to the door front and saw a blue basket. He opened it and (to his shock) saw a smiling auburn-haired baby with a note on his tummy. Jay picked it up and read it.

_Dear Jay,_

_It's been a long time since I ran away. I still love you but I can't do this anymore. I have my reasons._

_You may be thinking why there is a baby with this letter, this is your son. I ran away one month pregnant. I'm sorry Jay but I can't do this. Tell my son I'm always proud of him, and I love him._

_I still love you Jay, but circumstances change._

_Your son, our son's name is Sai Walker._

_Goodbye Jay._

_Love Nya_

If this was a time to be speechless then Jay chose the right time. In fact it was a miracle that the father of Sai was speechless for once in his 22 years of life. Jay picked up his smiling son and cradled him. He was a spitting image of Jay, except the eyes, they were a beautiful mahogany, like Kai and Nya's.

"What's that?" Cole said from behind Jay. He saw little Sai. "Oh my..."

Jay chuckled happily. "This is why Nya ran away. She was going to have my son."

"What's his name?" Cole asked. "Sai." Jay replied proudly.

"Can I hold him?" Cole asked his enemy. Jay didn't object and passed his son to Cole. "Jay, I want to ask you something."

Jay turned to his enemy who was peacefully cradling his newly discovered son. "Yes?"

"Can we be friends. I'm offering the white flag on this argument. I want to help you look after your son."

Jay paused for a moment. "Your right Cole, in fact I was wishing that this would all end. I liked it when we were best buddies."

Cole chuckled while tickling Sai. "Remember when Kai used to be the third wheel in our group, and we would prank him hard."

Jay giggled. "Yeah, and that massive sugar rush we had with Lloyd, and we all got into trouble with Nya. Kai was so mad."

"Because we dumped water on him." Cole laughed. Even though baby Sai didn't have a clue what was going on, he chuckled as well.

"We better go inside and tell everyone."

* * *

**A/N Should I do some Nya/Varius fluff?**


End file.
